


The only one

by Furo__xtaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Hogwarts, Aged-Up Characters, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Draco deserves more, Drarry, Good Draco Malfoy, Husbands, M/M, Old Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furo__xtaker/pseuds/Furo__xtaker
Summary: Even after Draco’s redemption from the war, he still has negative thoughts about him not deserving to live but everything will be ok when his husband Harry is there to comfort his worries and doubts.____________Angsty but finishes with fluff. Hope you enjoy!





	The only one

> What is the purpose of life?

A question widely asked by any of those who are curious, and that included Draco Malfoy the male who was breaking apart, piece by piece. Agonisingly tearing his humanity and leaving nothing but emptiness in its place. The once confident, arrogant and adored Slytherin was now shattered into an unrecognisable image.

After the war what went horrendously for the death eaters life didn’t turn for the better for the Malfoy heir. Now everywhere he went was a challenge itself. People glared, sneered and looked down at him in utter disgust. As if he was a dementor just because of the wrong decisions he made.

A heavy sigh pushed from his thin lips as his fingers entwined together, squeezing his hands together as his shoulders slumped. Eyes staring down at the wooden floor in the living space he had decided to occupy in a blank look. His expression void from emotion. What would it be like if he died? another question that swarmed his head, plagued his mind like a poisonous scorpion. But then again he knew the outcome if he did die. Everyone would be thrilled, ecstatic, pleased that scum like him was ridiculed from this earth he lived on.

unnoticeably tears blurred his vision as Draco continued to degrade himself. But a sudden linger of a hand from nowhere was placed on his shoulder what made the light-haired male jolt in surprise. Eyes flew open, snapping his neck to investigate the owner of the hand. His gaze trialed upwards until his steel eyes met those of a familiar emerald green stare into his in a soft manner. There stood, Harry Malfoy his husband of two years.

Draco relaxed slightly when seeing who it was and turned his head away, he bit down on his bottom lip guilty.”sorry...”he mumbled in a croaky tone, gaze fluttering back up to meet Harry’s briefly before looking back down as he sighed again.”sorry I must’ve woken you up.”he apologised not making eye-contact. He didn’t want Harry to see him in this state.

But the same hand gripped his chin gently to guide his head to look back at Harry who was smiling down at him making Draco furrow his brows slightly. Wasn’t he suppose to be angry? he kept his mouth closed and looked into his husband’s eyes, waiting for him to speak.”you didn’t wake me up, Draco. Actually I was waiting for you to come to bed.”the raven haired admitted with a sheepish grin.

He nodded slowly and inhaled though his nose, blinking the tears away before his own smile twitched his upper lip.”oh, was you?”he asked in confirmation and was awarded with eager nod. Draco untwined his fingers and brought a hand to his chin, giving it a light strath.”then let’s go bed. I’m tired.”he muttered quietly underneath his breath, a yawn about to escape his lips nothing more to change the subject and just sleep it off. However that wasn’t going to happen.

Draco felt Harry’s fingers caresses his cheek before the touch stopped, making a frown cross Draco’s lips but it disappeared when Harry dropped to his knees and took his hand into his. The same addictive smile on his husband’s handsome features.”tell me what you was thinking about first.”he replied soothingly.

He shook his head and looked down at their joined hands, pressing his lips together before answering quickly.”it was nothing, my love.” Draco winced slightly at the frown that formed over Harry’s lips soon as he uttered those words he knew his husband didn’t like. He just didn’t want Harry to fret over him, he knows how his husband gets and he also knows how stubborn his loveable lion is.

He heard a scoff that brought him back to reality. He looked at Harry, his eyebrow raising and before he could say anything else to reassure him he was beaten.”Draco, I know something is wrong and I want to know.”his husband begged, making his heart break.”please, tell me.”he finished in a hopeful tone. Eyes looking into Draco’s pleadingly.

He had lost. He has to tell him now. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand for comfort which the other male gladly gave. The platinum haired gazed down at the floorboards whilst biting his bottom lip.”it was just-“he paused, lip quivering and eyes glazed over with tears.”I just feel like I’m not good enough for you. That I don’t deserve to live.”he weakly admitted.

However what he heard next made his heart swell, all thoughts cleared from his head as the nightmares disappeared. Harry lent closer, nose to nose with Draco as he placed one of Draco’s hand over his chest where his heart was. His other hand gently wiping the forming tears from his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. Draco stared at him in anticipation, feeling his heartbeat against his palm.”Draco Lucius Malfoy, you do deserve me as much as I deserve you. It doesn’t matter if people hate you because I’ll always be here for you and Merlin, why they don’t like you is a mystery to me.”a soft chuckle was heard from Harry, leaning closer to brush lips with Draco’s.”i love you, you’re my soulmate, my husband who I will cherish forever. Your life means more then anything to me, Draco remember that.”Harry whispered softly against his mouth.

Draco’s tears turned to glee as a smile bloomed to his lips, he stared at Harry gratefully and with adoration. He nodded his head, acknowledging what his husband said then his gaze flickered to Harry’s lips.”i love you, Harry.”he confessed, something he’d do over and over again.

He felt Harry’s smile grow and knew his eyes was gleaming.”i love you too.”Draco heard before soft lips pressed against his in a loving kiss.


End file.
